Mockingjay Alternate Ending
by Half-bloodtribute
Summary: Katniss decides who she really can't live without. Warning: If you have not read the third book in The Hunger Games series - Mockingjay - I suggest not reading this because it may give something away or you may not understand a term or phrase. One-shot


Mockingjay Alternate Ending

**Hey everybody! I just wrote this as a report for one of my classes and the teacher of this class seemed to like it quite a bit so I decided, "Hey, if I have a fanfiction account, I may as well publish **_**something." **_**So, this is my first fan fiction, so it might not be as good or as long as others, but I hope you like it! If you have only read the first two of The Hunger Games series and not the third, I suggest not reading this because it uses a term you might not know or things that haven't happened until Mockingjay, the third book in the series. If you have, however, feel free to read it! If you like it, please leave a review. Thanks. **

**Half-bloodtribute (: **

I stalk up to Haymitch's house, back straight with determination. I ring the doorbell, but no one answers. Soon I'm banging on the door, yelling.

"Haymitch? Haymitch!"

Still, no one answers. I try the door knob and the door swings open, hitting the wall with a sharp bang. _I should have tried it first. _I find him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I glare at his back until he turns around to face me.

"Why didn't you answer?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I thought you might go away if I didn't." I ignore his poor attempt at humor.

"I need to go to District 2. Now." I say. I imagine Gale there, his lips on someone else. I ignore the aching in my chest, keeping my focus on Haymitch. He turns fully to take in my expression. There's something there – in his eyes – that I can't quite place. Anger? Maybe. Disappointment? Probably. But I could care less. I am on a mission, and it isn't to be abandoned.

"No." Haymitch's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"No. You can't go. I won't take you."

"Fine," I say, utterly calm. "I'll just take myself." I stand up and turn on my heel to storm out of the door, but Haymitch's quiet voice stops me in my tracks.

"What about Peeta?"

"What _about_ Peeta," I shriek. "I don't love him." This last part came out as barely a whisper.

He takes a moment to process this before replying with blunt honesty. "I always knew he was too good for you. That he was too good _to_ you. That you would break his heart."

"I know," I whisper, but continue with more strength. "He should marry someone who can take care of him. Like –"

"He's not the one who needs taking care of," Haymitch says, cutting me off. "You are."

"Then maybe that's why I'm leaving. Because I'm too much for him to handle." But I know I'm not only trying to convince him, but myself as well.

There are a few minutes of silence before Haymitch speaks again. "I'll take you, but I'm not telling Peeta."

I understand by his tone that he means that I have to do it. That I have to tell Peeta why I'm leaving; that I don't love him anymore. Even if it is a lie. So, I just nod and we make our way to Peeta's home. Once we're outside his door, Haymitch stops, saying he'll wait outside. I nod and lift my hand to knock, the knot in my stomach making me think this wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Hi," Peeta says brightly. Not as brightly as before the hijacking, but it's better than him trying to murder me on a daily basis. He smiles at Haymitch behind me, but his face falls as he notices the seriousness of my expression. "What's wrong?" He asks hesitantly.

I push on his chest – a bad idea that drives the butterflies in my stomach into frenzy – and tell him in a low voice that we should talk inside. He complies and we step into the house and into the kitchen.

"So what is this about?" He asks, immediately cutting to the chase.

"I'm going to District 2." I say and he doesn't even seem surprised.

"When?" He asks, holding my eyes with his and the weight of his gaze brings mine to the floor.

"Today."

There's silence after that… And more silence. Then finally I look up and he's smiling slightly. Smiling!

"I knew this would happen eventually." He says with that sad smile and those puppy blue eyes.

"You knew?" I asked in confusion.

"I knew you would think that I would be better off without you. That I couldn't handle your… rebellion, for the lack of a better word. So, yes, I knew that you would go off to Gale. I see the way he looks at you and you at him."

"Well… um." I'm at a loss for words once in my life and it's definitely not the time to be.

Peeta gets up, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I wish I could pull back, but I can't stand to see that pain in his eyes again. I wrap my arms around him in turn, relaxing slightly into him. But I can't stand here any longer; I need to get to Gale before I don't have the strength to go at all.

I pull away, intending to leave, but he grasps my arm. When I don't meet his eyes, he puts a finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I still love you. I will always love you, If he hurts you, or you leave him, I _will be here,_" He says this, his voice so soft, so sweet. I choke back the sob threatening to jump out and tried to pull my chin away, but he holds tight. He leans forward, silently asking if it's okay. "Just one more? Can't you spare just one more?"

His lips are tantalizingly close and I can feel his cool breath on my cheeks. I look into his sad, pleading eyes and lean in. Just the brush of our lips makes him sigh, cupping my cheeks softly and attentively. I kiss him back, knowing it will be the last kiss he ever gets from me and after only seconds that seem like years, I pull away and flee from the scene, swearing I heard him call after me his last "I love you".

Upon reaching District 2, my zealous determination is faltering, my nerves running rampant throughout my system. The sea of slow moving people helps me to gather up my courage and I begin to look for Gale's black hair over the top of the crowd. Ever since the end of the Hunger Games, District 2 lost some of its more tattooed residents, but seeing as how there weren't many people from the seam here, I could easily pick out Gale's tall physique and black pin-straight hair.

I take a deep breath and make my way toward him and reach to turn him around, but not before two perfectly manicured hands tangle themselves in his hair. Those manicured hands pull his head towards hers for a feathery kiss and my heart jumps into my throat, desperately wanting to run and drown itself. As they pull away from each other, I see a face that looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. But oh does she know me, everyone knows me. She smiles a wide smile, her teeth almost white and slightly crooked, but her smile sweet and warm none the less. That doesn't change the fact that she was just kissing Gale.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says and her voice is so sing-songy that it makes mine sound monotone in comparison. Gale visibly stiffens before he turns around to face me. I put up walls, blocking his intense gaze from seeing the emotion in my eyes and keep my face blank except for a small smile.

"Hello…"

"Sarah." She says, still smiling and I try to keep my eyes from narrowing.

"Hello Sarah. I see that you two are busy so… I'll just go…" And before either of them can answer, I'm turning away and rushing through the crowd of prying hands. I'm aware of Gale not calling my name, which breaks my heart further, but I put my head down and step into an alleyway, sliding down the wall. My eyes get misty, but I refuse to let the tears fall. I refuse to show that kind of weakness. I pull my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying down my head. I don't know how long I sat there, but someone clearing their throat brings me back to my sad reality.

I look up and find that it's Gale. I quickly press the palms of my hands to my eyes and stand up. He looks as intensely at me as he did before and I stare right back. He steps forward and lifts his hand to do something – anything – but as I step back, he lets it fall back to his side.

"Katniss." My name is like a plea and I feel my insides melt slightly.

"Where'd you meet her?" I whisper.

"That's not important."

"It is to me." I say and he sighs.

"I met her at work."

"I see." There is no further conversation and he steps toward me again, but I step back again. I don't want him to come any closer right now.

"We're not together." He says his tone so defensive that it surprises me.

"Oh? It definitely looked like you were together to me; kissing out in the middle of the street like that."

"Okay, well, we are, but… _you're_ here. We don't have to be together. I love _you_." He says, and for the third time he steps forward and this time, I let him. I stand in front of him, feeling the warmth of his body so close to mine. I reach up hesitantly, brushing my fingers through his silky raven-black hair. His soft and slow intake of breath makes me smile. It's my turn to gasp, however, as his soft lips meet mine. I feel his smile and low chuckle against my lips.

As we pull away, I smile softly, but it slips away as I think of Sarah. Even though I'm not her biggest fan, I still feel a little bad for kissing her boyfriend. I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around mine. I look up, lightly kissing his cheek.

"What about Sarah?" I ask.

"We'll figure it out. I promise."


End file.
